Another chance
by MementoMori115
Summary: Waking up in the body of her teenage self, Ryuko had no idea what was going on. What she did know was that this time she would save Senketsu.


**A/N- Don't know how much I will put into this story, but I felt like writing this.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Ryuko didn't know why or how, but for some reason when she woke up she felt something was entirely off. The main reason being that she was back in the body of her teenage self. The last time she checked she was 25 years old, but here she was in the body of her younger self. She was wearing her old outfit from before she found Senketsu and her guitar case with the scissor blade in it was lying next to her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. When she looked at the date on it she nearly froze. It was the day before she transferred to Honnouji Academy.

"How is this possible?" she asked herself quietly. Had she somehow gone back in time? The whole concept was absurd. Maybe she was still dreaming and this was a very realistic dream. If this was real then that meant she would be able to save Senketsu from dying. All she would have to do would be to kill her mother before she obtained Shinra-Kouketsu. Shinra-Kouketsu allowed Ragyo to control all Life Fibers, which included the scissor blade. That's how she was immune to it in their final battle. However if Ryuko killed her before she could obtain it, then Senketsu wouldn't have to die.

But still, the scissor blade will only work if it has both halves. One of which currently belongs to Nui Harime. That was a bridge Ryuko was looking forward to crossing this time around. Whether or not this was a dream, Ryuko was not planning on wasting this opportunity.

Seeing as she still had tomorrow until she had to arrive at Honnouji Academy, she decided that it would be best to get Senketsu ahead of time. If only to see the look on Mikisugi's face.

So Ryuko made the long walk back to her burnt down house. Upon arriving she looked for the tell tale mark of the trap door that led to the secret basement. Once she found it she used the scissor blade to pry it open.

"Here goes nothing." she said as she looked down the proverbial rabbit hole one last time before jumping down it.

After a long fall she landed on a pile of clothes. And somewhere in that pile was Senketsu. She began rummaging around until she finally found her favorite outfit ever. He was just as she remembered him. The navy blue and red sailor uniform with the orange and yellow eye.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked jokingly. "This is quite the nifty sailor uniform. I wonder if it fits me? Might as well try it on." Ryuko said as she disrobed her current outfit and adorned Senketsu. She then looked in one of the mirrors that were in the room and twirled about. "Heh, it totally fits me. And it looks damn good on me as well." Ryuko said as she took in the fact that she finally had Senketsu again. "Well, that's enough fun for now. Time to get out of here."

She then made her way over to the exit, but as she grabbed her scissor blade she 'accidentally' grabbed it by the bladed side and cut her hand.

"Ah damn!" she cursed as she wiped her hand on her Senketsu. "Great. Now I ruined a perfectly good outfit." she lamented as she properly picked up the scissor blade, transformed it into its smaller form, and placed it into her pocket.

" **Ahh yes, blood. Finally, I have awoken!"** came Senketsu's voice.

"What the?! Who's there?!" shouted Ryuko as she looked around in fake bewilderment.

" **I'm here."**

She then looked down at the source of the voice. "My uniform?"

" **That is correct. I am your uniform."**

"That's weird. What kind of uniform talks?"

" **Me apparently. I must thank you for giving me some blood. It is thanks to you that I am now finally awake."**

"Hmm, no problem. Man, my uniform talks. This just got so much cooler." Ryuko said as she pumped her fist. "But hey, what are you doing in my fathers basement?"

" **Your father? Did he happen to be a man with-"**

"A stooped posture, lab coat, eye-patch, long beard, and such? Yep, that's him."

" **Yes well, he is the one who created me. So that is most likely the reason why I am here."**

"Most likely? What, you're not sure?"

" **Correct. There are... gaps in my memory. Blank moments that I cannot recall no matter how hard I try. Would you mind telling me where your father is? Perhaps he can help me to remember."**

Ryuko remained quiet for a moment. "He's dead."

" **Oh, my apologies. I was unaware."**

"It's alright. You didn't know. So, can you do anything else other than talk?"

" **As a matter of fact I can. I am able to transform into a combat mode that increases your strength and speed among other things. Would you like me to demonstrate? All I would require is a bit more blood."**

"Nah. We can do that later. It's not like we're about to fight or anything. Besides, I gotta tend to this wound." Ryuko said as she held her cut hand up.

" **Very well. I suppose that takes priority."**

Ryuko grabbed a piece of cloth off of the ground and tied it around her hand to stop the bleeding before heading to the exit again. "So, you got a name?"

" **A name? No. Your father did not give me one."**

"Well then. I guess I'll call you Senketsu then. It means 'fresh blood'. I think it's quite the appropriate name all things considered."

" **Hmm, Senketsu... I like it. From now on my name shall be Senketsu. And my power will be your power."**

"Alright then! That's good because I have some people I need to defeat."

After making some small talk and exiting the basement, Ryuko headed back out to find a place to stay for the night before heading to Honnouji Academy the next day.

 **(-)**

Ryuko woke up tired the next morning. She was so excited about returning to Honnouji that she had a hard time falling asleep. However she wasn't going to let sleep deprivation get in her way. She powered through it and took the next bus headed to the famous Academy. Upon arriving at Honnou town she did her best to retrace her steps from when she first arrived. She made sure to buy a lemon at one of the shops and continued on her way. Taking a bite out of it as she made her way up a flight of stairs, she was soon passed by a young kid who sped around her in a circle.

"Whoops, sorry!" the kid said as he made his way down the stairs and around a corner.

"Hah, piece of cake. That girl was so clueless. Her wallets mine." the kid boasted as he pulled what he thought was her wallet out of his pocket only to be shocked by the fact that it was a lemon. "What?! I could have sworn I grabbed her wallet!"

"Your a precocious kid. Stealing a lemon someone had just started eating." he heard someone say from behind him before they reached down and grabbed the lemon from his hands. "You're that eager to know what first love tastes like?"

"Bitch, don't try to be all witty! I've already had my first kiss!"

"Good. Then you have nothing left to regret for what comes next."

"Hah! That's my line sister! You've insulted the great Lightning Speed Mataro! Come on out guys!"

Suddenly three other kids came speeding over. Each armed with a different improvised weapon.

"This neighborhood is our turf! Honnou town Blind alley. It's a dead end for lives and a feared hangout for drifters. If you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and go!" shouted Mataro

"Hmmph. Awfully presumptuous of you. All right then. It's my policy to see it through when someone picks a fight. Even if it's a bunch of shabby no-name brats like you." Ryuko then beckoned for them to come over. "Bring it."

"Grr! Kick her ass!" Mataro ordered his comrades, who instantly and utterly onesidedly were beaten by Ryuko.

"Still wanna go?" Ryuko asked as she addressed Mataro.

The young boy began stammering and shook nervously before bowing on the ground. "Please forgive us!"

"... Beg pardon?"

"We're really weak against strong people! That's our strong suit." Mataro explained.

"Hmmph. I guess I'll let you off this time. But don't go stealing from people anymore." Ryuko said as she let out a sigh.

Suddenly a students carrying case came flying through the air and struck the back of Mataro's head. A moment later came the owner of the case who tackled the boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop mugging people and get your but to school!" said the girl that was Mako Mankanshoku who was holding her little brother in a headlock.

"I'm sorry! I'm going! I'm going!" Mataro said as he slipped out of Mako's grip. As soon as he did he stuck his tongue out at her before running off with his gang. "Dumbass, I ain't got time for no compulsory education! No way bitch!"

"You little jerk!" Mako yelled after him before turning her attention to Ryuko. "Sorry about that. Are you okay? My brother can be a little..."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, that. Oh no!" Mako said suddenly. "I'm late! I'm going to be late!" she shouted as she ran for the tram. "Wait for me!"

Ryuko looked on with an amused grin, seeing that Mako was still the same as always.

Ryuko made her way up to Honnouji Academy and when she got there she was greeted by the sight of the same guy who had gained the disciplinary committee's ire. He hung from the entrance with a sign that said the usual spiel that one would expect of Honnouji Academy.

"Well, here goes nothing."

" **Is this the place where you have opponents to defeat?"** asked Senketsu.

"Sort of. My real target is elsewhere, but eventually she should show up. Until then I have this entire academy to mess with."

" **You sound as if this will be some kind of game."**

"It kind of is." Ryuko said as she headed for the main building. "Can you keep a secret Senketsu?"

" **Of course."**

"I've already lived all of this once before. This isn't my first time here."

" **What do you mean?"**

"I mean I know what's going to happen in the future because I've already experienced it. For some reason I seem to have traveled back in time or something."

" **Hmm, I am unfamiliar with the concept. And despite how absurd it sounds I feel as if you are telling the truth. If so then what happens next? What is your goal?"**

"My goal is to make sure a certain someone survives the final battle by taking out my opponent early."

" **I see. Whatever path you should choose to follow I will support you."**

"Thanks Senketsu. I knew you would say that."

After getting her student handbook and such from the office inside the academy, Ryuko was then sent off to find her classroom. Already knowing where the classroom was she made her way through the halls until she eventually arrived at the door to class K. She knocked on the door and from inside she could hear Mikisugi's voice call out for her to come in.

As soon as she opened the door and they made eye contact Ryuko had to hold back the urge to laugh. The ever cool and collected Aikuro Mikisugi looked completely dumbfounded. He obviously recognized Senketsu and had to wonder how Ryuko had gotten her hands on him. Taking his glasses off for a moment he blinked owlishly before collecting himself.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student." he said as he stood up and wrote Ryuko's name on the chalkboard. "This student has transferred to second-year class K today. Her name is Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko shot Mikisugi a smirk before addressing the class. "Nice to meet you all."

"Yoohoo! Ryuko-chan! Over here!" called out Mako as she waved to Ryuko excitedly. "This seat is free over here! Suzuki used to sit here but he was killed by the student council yesterday, so its open now!"

Mikisugi glanced at Ryuko. "You know her?"

"Kind of." answered Ryuko. "Her brother tried to rob me this morning and she came along to punish him."

"Well that's just how Mankanshoku is. You get used to it. Anyway that will be your seat." Mikisugi said as he ushered Ryuko towards the desk.

"Got it teach." responded Ryuko. Even as she went to her seat she could still feel Mikisugi's calculating gaze on her.

As she took her seat she turned to Mako. "Hey, your that girl from before."

"Yep! Nice of you to remember me!" Mako said cheerfully. "I'm Mako Mankanshoku! Nice to meet you!"

"Ryuko Matoi. But then again I already introduced myself."

"Whatever." Mako waved her off with a smile. "It's always nice to get a personal introduction. So you're a transfer student huh?"

"Yep. Just started today."

"Well, I hope you weren't put off by the dead guy hanging at the school entrance. That kind of thing happens alot around here."

"No worries. I ain't afraid or anything."

"That's nice to hear. I would hate to lose my new desk neighbor." Mako said as she took out her lunch and began eating it, only to quickly fall asleep as soon as she finished.

"Nice to see some things never change." Ryuko said as Mikisugi began his lesson.

 **(-)**

It was after class and Ryuko was walking down the hall when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind.

"Ryuko-chan!" she heard Mako call out. Instead of dodging her, Ryuko choose to let the hyperactive girl tackle her to the ground in a hug. "I got you!"

Ryuko smiled fondly. "It would seem so."

Mako gasped. "You're the first person to not avoid my friendship hug attack! Does this mean that we're BFF's?!"

Ryuko got up off the ground and helped Mako to her feet. "I guess it does."

Mako jumped into the air and cheered. "Yay! I got a BFF! This is so awesome! Today is the best day ever!"

"Wow. You're pretty excited about this whole thing."

"It's only natural." Mako explained seriously. "BFF's last for life. So it is only natural to get excited about making one. This is gonna be so sweet! We can have sleepovers and talk about boys and paint each others nails and have lunch on the roof together and tell each other super secrets and a whole bunch of other awesome stuff!"

Ryuko gave Mako a toothy grin along with a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan. Although we won't be able to have sleepovers."

"Aww. Why not?"

"Unfortunately my house burned down and I have nowhere to stay. Unless this school has a dormitory."

"That's so sad!" Mako said dejectedly. "This school doesn't have dorms, but no worries. You can always just stay with me and my family."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not a problem. My family is really kind and would have no trouble with letting you stay with us."

"Well then, I thank you for the hospitality."

"Anything for my BFF!" Mako said with a bright smile. "By the way, that's an awfully spiffy uniform you got on there. Where'd you get it?"

"My dad made him. He's called Senketsu."

"Your dad must be awesome if he made you such a cool uniform. But why did you say he? And it's name is Senketsu?"

"I can't quite explain it because you wouldn't believe me. But Senketsu is a very special uniform."

"Oh, I see. I feel the same way about my stuffed animals."

"So Mako, tell me, Who's the top dog at this school?"

"Oh, that would be-"

Suddenly Mako froze and lined up with other students to bow. "Quick Ryuko, bow!"

The entire student body had lined up in two perfect rows to allow for someone to pass through. Coming down the center was a man Ryuko was all too familiar with. Ira Gamagori. The hardass, rule obsessed, disciplinary chair for Satsuki, as well as the future husband of Mako. Ryuko remembered that during her time at Honnouji she was able to somewhat respect Gamagori. Despite the fact that at the time he was following the orders of her initial enemy, he was still someone who looked out for the welfare of the students so long as they obeyed the rules. Even after everything was said and done they still would but heads from time to time, but they got along with Mako acting as a mediator. But right now he was still her technical enemy, and the intimidating man was marching past the students with his usual scowl on his face.

"He a big shot?" asked Ryuko.

"Yeah. He's a three-star."

"Three-star?" Ryuko asked as the man walked past them.

"Yep. Compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super elite who's a whole three ranks above us." answered Mako.

"So I take it that the students are ranked differently depending on how they perform in school?"

"Pretty much. Our school uniforms have amazing powers. And it's incredible when you wear one. They give you super human powers. Their called Goku uniforms and rank from one-star to three-star. And the student council president Statsuki Kiryuin bestows Goku uniforms based on a students performance. So she's at the top." explained Mako.

"The top huh? That's all I needed to know."

A loud footstep echoed across the school grounds as the lady of the hour made herself known. Standing at the top of the school's steps was Ryuko's older sister, Satsuki Kiryuin.

"That's her. Student council president Satsuki." spoke Mako in a hushed tone.

Suddenly Ryuko stepped out of line and addressed Satsuki. "So, I hear you're the top dog at this school huh?"

"Ryuko-chan! What are you doing?!" Mako screamed.

"I have a few questions for you!"

Satsuki payed Ryuko no mind. Instead, several one-star students charged her.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?!"

"Don't you dare disrespect Lady Satsuki!"

"Get her!"

The first student to reach her was greeted with a fist to the face which sent him flying. The second had his feet swept out from underneath him before being kicked into another student. And the last one Ryuko grabbed by the head and drove her knee into his face.

As the students fell unconscious Ryuko returned her attention to Satsuki. She was grinning rather sinisterly. "Where was I?" Ryuko asked as she reached into her pocket. "Oh yeah, I was gonna ask you about this." she then pulled the scissor blade out of her pocket and turned it back into its full length.

Upon seeing the blade Satsuki's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"A huge... scissor? No wait, it's only half." said Mako.

"That's right. It's half of a huge pair of scissors. And I'm looking for the owner of the other half." explained Ryuko as she pointed the blade at Satsuki. "Hey prez, I see that you were shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

"... And what if I have?" asked Satsuki in monotone.

"Oho, so you have seen it. You know who own's the other half. I'll give you one chance to hand over the owner before I kick your ass into next week. So, what's it gonna be prez?"

"Hmmph, enough of this posturing. If you are going to attack me then do so already." spoke Satsuki coldly.

Ryuko wasn't going to rise to the bait. She knew Takaharu Fukuroda was lying in wait to sucker punch her when she was preoccupied with attacking Satsuki. But she also knew that he was hotheaded, so he would probably strike first soon once he loses his patience.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. Do you really think you can take me on? Especially without a Goku uniform?"

"I do not need a uniform to defeat the likes of you."

"You know, underestimating your opponent is the most common reason for losing a battle. I'll tell you right now that I am much stronger than I look. Especially with Senketsu here."

"Senketsu?" Satsuki asked with a raised brow.

"Arghh! Enough of this!" came the roar of a male student. Barreling through the one-stars, heading straight for Ryuko, was Fukuroda in his two-star Goku uniform. "Ten-ken-fun-sai!" he shouted as his fist shot towards Ryuko.

However she had already anticipated the attack and dodged it. Landing several feet away she stared down Fukuroda. "And who might you be?"

"Grr! You bitch! How dare you dodge the attack of Takaharu Fukuroda! The captain of the boxing club!" Fukuroda then turned and bowed to Satsuki. "Lady Statsuki. Please allow me to punish this insolent wench for her transgressions."

Satsuki gazed at Fukuroda for a moment and pondered her options before answering. "Very well. She is yours."

"Hai!" he shouted before returning his attention to Ryuko. "I'm gonna pummel you to a bloody pulp! You'll be so messed up by the time I'm done that not even your parents will recognize you!" Fukuroda said as he bashed his fists together.

"Hmmph. You ready Senketsu?"

" **Whenever you are. Just give me some blood."**

"Alright then!" Ryuko shouted as she ran her finger along the scissor blade. She then smeared the dripping blood on Senketsu. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

Much to the shock of everyone a blinding flash of light erupted from Ryuko as her uniform changed its appearance. First off her hair became more feathery and was accented by vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Her uniform became a rather skimpy looking form of armor of some sort with wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryuko's shoulders. The skirt was extremely short and was connected to the upper part by a pair of straps. The upper part revealed a large part of the underneath of her breasts. There was also a large triangular ventilation grill on the back of the uniform.

Needless to say the transformation garnered various expected reactions. The male student body for the most part had nosebleeds while the females were rather shocked.

Satsuki for her part did her best to contain her shock, but her eyes widened in surprise even more than before.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" roared Fukuroda.

"This is Senketsu. A specially made uniform just for me." answered Ryuko nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to distract me with your sexiness?!"

"Exhibitionism! My BFF is an exhibitionist!" shouted Mako.

"Despite what you might think this isn't meant as a distraction. It is the combat mode of my uniform. And just as a heads up, there is no way in hell that you can beat me." Ryuko bragged.

"Rarghh! Bullshit! I'm gonna reduce you and that uniform to scraps! Get ready, cause I'm gonna show you the true form of my Goku uniform!" Fukuroda shouted as he hooked his gloves into a hook on his pants. However he had no time to do whatever he was planning as Ryuko shot forward with insane speed and slashed at Fukuroda with her scissor blade.

"Finishing move! Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

"I-Im-possible..." uttered Fukuroda weakly as his uniform turned to shreds and was absorbed by Senketsu. He fell to the ground in a naked and unconscious heap.

Ryuko then pointed her blade at Satsuki again. "Are you ready for your turn now?"

"Hmm, it seems that you have more entertainment in you than I originally thought. Very well. I shall be your opponent now." Satsuki said as she reached for Bakuzan.

"Hold it!"

"Not so fast!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

Suddenly Satsuki's Elite Four had bridge the gap between her and Ryuko and stood between the two. Gamagori and Sanageyama standing in the front with Inumuta and Jakuzure standing to the side to guard her.

"I am Lady Satsuki's ironclad sheild, and no matter what happens I will not allow you to harm her without going through me first!" bellowed Gamagori.

"I am her sword and only opponents I deem worthy may face her. Let's see if you can give me a good fight." said Sanageyama with a smirk.

"I am afraid that if you want to face off against our mistress then you must first allow me to gather data on you." spoke Inumuta arrogantly.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself you bitch! There is no way in hell that I will idly stand by and allow you to fight Lady Satsuki!" screeched Jakuzure.

"Hmmph! Fine then. I'll take you all on first!" shouted Ryuko as she readied herself.

"Wait." came Satsuki's voice which immediately caused her Elite Four to falter. "I said that I shall be your next opponent."

"But Lady Satsuki-"

"Enough Nonon. Stand aside, all of you. She is mine."

The four did as ordered and made way for their lady to face her opponent.

"Nice to see that you aren't gonna hide behind your cronies." sneered Ryuko.

"You have proven to be worth my time. I just hope that you don't disappoint me with your performance. Miss..."

"Ryuko Matoi. And I will surely prove to be more than worth your time."

"Matoi eh? Well, this certainly will be entertaining. Very well. Come at me!" Satsuki yelled as she drew her sword.

"As you wish!" Ryuko shouted in response as she charged forward.


End file.
